


one of photographs and aces

by of_dreamdust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Castiel, College!AU, M/M, Photographer Castiel, ace!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_dreamdust/pseuds/of_dreamdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester hires Castiel to help him make some photos for his mother's birtday, and maybe develops a crush on the photographer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one of photographs and aces

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, so please don't mind some bad grammar.

“I need coffee,” Meg yawned, stretching her hands above her head. After she hadn’t gotten response, she purposely yawned again, this time spinning on her chair. “I’m bored.”

“So go get some coffee,” Castiel replied, not looking away from his computer screen.

“Wanna come with me?”

“Not really.”

She was sitting opposite of him, with bunch of notebooks scattered all over her table, doing practically nothing for the last two hour, while Castiel was cursing Photoshop and those who made it, because he was messing with that last photograph for the last two hours and he still couldn’t get the effect he wanted.

He and Meg were one of rare active members of their college magazine, other members being Charlie who worked on design, and Ash who… well, who was pretty much just trying to hack into college computers to try and correct his grades. Jo claimed that if he had spent that time on studying, he would have passed with flying grades. Ash claimed hacking was easier. But not really successful.   
Oh, and Jo, of course. She didn’t bring her stories often, but they were interesting every time. Meg’s on the other hand… well, she had had her diamonds, but more often it was gossiping.   
And Castiel was the photographer who worked too hard on photographs which were only seen by 8 students, including them. He liked it, though. He liked photographing, and he liked to work on his photographs, and would not be happy until they were perfect.

Meg moaned. “C’mon, I’m gonna die here.”

Castiel just frowned and didn’t respond.

“That cute barista is working now,” Meg said, raising her eyebrows.

“I told you before,” Castiel frowned deeper. “I have no interest in him.”

“But he’s cuuuute,” she snickered. “And I love watching him getting all flirty with you. It’s kinda funny, really.”

“You’re cruel,” Castiel responded, in all the same tone.

“I know,” Meg shrugged. “But you should give him a chance. I bet he’d hook up with you in no time.”

“Yes, not really my type of ‘fun’,” he answered, making air quotes.

Meg rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, all that ace thing, blah blah blah...”

Ace thing, indeed. It had been really long and painful conversation before Meg realized that it’s not that Castiel doesn’t dig her, or anything – it’s just that he doesn’t dig anyone, really.

…But if he did dig anyone it would be boys. Nothing personal.

So, no, any kind of flirting is completely off the table. So, it took three more shots for Meg to stop that completely. Didn’t stop her from trying to hook him up with pretty boys, though.

“It just means _you’re_ no fun,” she said, standing up and grabbing her jacket. “And I’m gonna get some coffee. You want some?” she asked, passing him, and ruffling his hair even more.

“No, thank you,” Castiel answered. “I’m going to finish these, and then I’m gone.”

He heard the door close, and then there was silence.

Castiel felt his shoulders relax. He liked Meg, he really did, but sometimes her company was tiring.

Sometimes, he liked to be left alone.

So he just exhaled slowly when he heard the doors open again.

He was already prepared to tell Meg that, okay, get him the coffee too, just leave him alone, when he heard a completely different voice.

A very deep, very male voice, calling: “Hello?”

Castiel raised his head, moving away from his desk to come to the front of their small office.

The man standing in the door was about his age, a bit taller and slightly wider in shoulders. He wore a leather jacket and ripped jeans. He was very handsome, and kind of pretty, with big green eyes and light brown hair.

“Yes?” Castiel responded, fixing the glasses on his nose. He came to the front and stood behind the table that usually belonged to Jo. “Can I help you?”

The man blinked. “I-I just… umm…” He paused and shook himself. “I’m looking for Cassie?”

Castiel frowned. “There’s no Cassie here. Are you sure you’re in the right place?”

“Yeah, umm,” the man scratched the back of his neck, he’s eyes roaming over Castiel. “Jo told me I should come here and look for Cassie. The, um, the photographer.”

“Oh,” Castiel frowned even deeper. “Well, I’m the photographer. And Jo has the habit of giving us nicknames. So I guess you’re looking for me.”

“Oh,” the man sighed. There was an awkward pause, where both of them just stood in silence, the man shifting from one leg to another.

Then Castiel slowly spoke again: “So… Is there a reason you’re looking for me?”

“Oh, yes, umm,” the man started, and Castiel was sure that even he was never as uncomfortable as the man before him. He kind of felt bad because of it.

“I want to hire you,” the man blurted. “I- I mean… I want to hire the photographer, and you said you’re the photographer, so, umm…”

Castiel nodded. “Alright. So, why do you need photographer for?”

“I need someone to take some photographs,” was the answer.

Castiel raised his eyebrow, amused. “Really? I wouldn’t figure that.”

The man laughed nervously, and bowed his head. “Oh god,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck again. “I’m so sorry, I just… I didn’t expect you to look like that- I mean… You look great- I mean- You- I- Oh goddd,” he groaned, pulling his hand over his face. “Okay. I’ll start all over again, okay?”

Castiel nodded slowly, amused smile on his lips.

“Okay,” the man breathed and seemed to compose himself. He stood straighter and looked at Castiel again. “Hello, I’m Dean. I’m looking for the photographer.”

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said gently. “I’m Castiel, the photographer. What do you need?”

The man – Dean – laughed quietly. “Okay, this sounded better. Nice to meet you, Castiel.” He stretched his hand to him. “I’d like to hire you for this… project I’m doing.”

Castiel accepted his hand. “Oh, that sounds interesting. How about you tell me more about that, and then I’ll tell you the theoretical price?”

“Yeah, great,” Dean answered, smiling widely now.

“Here,” Castiel said, pulling out a chair for Dean to sit on. “What’s the project?”

“Well, it’s actually a birthday gift, for my mother,” Dean said slowly, sitting down.

“Oh,” Castiel said. “You had some specific ideas?”

Dean nodded eagerly. “Yeah, you know those like, 20 years later pictures? Like, you take the old picture and take the new one in the same place?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, those have been quite popular on the internet lately.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen it, and those seem like a great idea,” Dean said. “Mom’s really sentimental, and me and my brother, we grew up here, so I figure it wouldn’t be so hard to find the places the original photos were taken, so…”

Castiel continued nodding his head. “Yes, that is a nice idea. And it’s nothing complicated, so it wouldn’t cost too much. How many pictures do you want taken?”

“Oh,” Dean shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. A lot, I guess. Both with me and my brother. It was actually his idea all together, said it should be real photographs, and not something I would take with my phone. But he won’t be home till next week, so I thought I’d found a photographer and we could start working on that, so it’s done before mom’s birthday.”

“Alright,” Castiel pulled out a piece of paper from the desk drawer and started looking for pen. “Do you, umm… When is your mother’s birthday?”

“Oh, it’s in December, but Sam said we should start now while the weather is nice.”

Castiel hummed agreement. “That’s a good idea. Alright, I’ll give you my phone number, and you can contact me after you collect photographs and then we’ll talk for real.” He found the pen and scribbled his number on the paper he was holding.

“That’s great,” Dean said, smiling. He took the paper and tucked it in the pocket of his jacket, standing up slowly. “It was nice to meet you, Cas.” He stretched his hand again for him to shake it.

Castiel accepted and smiled back. “I’ll hear from you soon then.”

“Great,” Dean responded. There was again a beat of silence before Dean let go of his hand. “Talk to you soon, Cas,” he said at last and hurried out.

He almost crashed into Meg on his way, and rushed away.

“Who was that?!” Meg almost yelled when she entered.

“A customer,” Castiel answered, smiling slightly, but already turning around to his desk.

“Well, hot _damn_!” Meg said. “You gotta tell me what kind of customer, Castiel, because he sure is easy on eyes.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, and got back to his work.

***

“No way in hell, just look at my face.”

“Well, if you weren’t making faces at me in every single one of them… Actually, never mind. You look like shit in every single one anyway.”

That earned Sam a smack on the head.

“Hey,” he protested loudly, rubbing the back of his head. “That was mean.”

“Will you stop being such a girl and get to work? Mom’s gonna be home soon,” Dean said, taking a sip from his bottle of beer.

They were sat in his room, old photographs scattered across the floor. They had to work fast, because Mary was quite determined on spending every waking minute with her boys, only rushing to buy something for dinner, despite the fact that they were home almost every weekend. And of course a lot of time was spent on laughing to the funny pictures of them making faces at each other, or doing something completely ridiculous.

“What about this one?” Dean picked one more photo from the floor and showed it to Sam.

Sam made a face. “Really?”

Dean shrugged. “You’re dressed like alien on this one, it’ll be fun see you in it again.”

“You’re dressed like cowboy, Dean,” Sam smirked.

“Hey now,” Dean lifted his bottle accusingly. “I’d look awesome in a cowboy hat and you know it.”

Sam snorted again. “Yeah, right.”

Dean threw one more look at the photo, but still put it on a ‘nope’ pile.

“And this one?” Sam lifted one.

“Mom’s in it,” Dean said. “We can’t include her, she would see right through us. It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

Sam nodded silently and threw the photo aside.

“This one?” Dean lifted one more, not really looking at it anymore. It showed both of them in the park, lying in the pile of leaves.

Sam nodded. “Okay, that’s good.”

Dean put it on the pile of photos that were voted appropriate. “How many do we have?”

“I don’t know,” Sam muttered, and groaned as he rolled into sitting position. He grabbed the photos and counted them. “Forty-three. That’s not much.”

“Forty-four,” Dean muttered as he threw one more to Sam.

Sam frowned. “We can make it as many photos as her years? And we can put like, the old photo on one side, and the new one on the other. That way it’ll be more.”

Dean took one more sip and nodded his head. “Yeah, okay. We’re gonna have to ask someone to help us with that whole arrangement thing.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Of course we will. Didn’t you think I would trust you with that?”

Dean threw a bottle cap on him. “Jerk.”

Sam ducked. “I was gonna ask Jess. Or we could ask the photographer, I mean, it is her business in a way.”

“His,” Dean corrected him, as he slowly collected the remaining photos.

“What?”

“I said _his_. The photographer’s a guy.”

“Oh,” Sam sad. “I thought Jo said the name is Cassie?”

“Castiel is his name,” Dean said. “Cassie is just a nickname I guess.”

Sam shrugged. “When are we starting then?”

“Umm,” Dean muttered, standing up. “He told me to call him once we choose the photo.”

“Oh, okay,” Sam pulled himself up from the floor too. “You want me to call him?”

“No need,” Dean said, putting the chosen photos in a book on his shelf, as to hide them from his mother. “I’m gonna call him tomorrow.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, taking the photos that they weren’t using to put them away.

“What?” Dean said more abruptly than he intended.

Sam waved his head. “Nothing.” Dean opened his mouth to say something when they heard a car parking in front of the house.

“Mom’s home,” Sam said. “Better put these back.” Then he rushed out of the room.

***

Sam Winchester was a tall, long-haired guy, completely different than his brother, but Castiel decided that their laugh was same.

Dean had been so flustered when the two of them had brought the old photos to Castiel, that he couldn’t have really blamed Sam for laughing at his brother.

Castiel found it quite amusing too, but the reasons were different.

Dean was a handsome man, and Castiel appreciated that, but more than anything Castiel appreciated the way Dean asked him for advice on every single photo, and the way Dean smiled at him, and the way Dean seemed to relax his shoulders whenever Castiel smiled back at him.

And even Dean’s awkward attempts at flirting weren’t tiring to Castiel; in fact, he found himself flirting back, something he didn’t really do. But Dean’s presence made him feel comfortable, and relaxed, and… happy.

Like the day it was pouring, but they had arranged to take photos in Dean’s and Sam’s old elementary school. Castiel was tired and wet, so he came few minutes earlier to find the right angle for the photo, so they could be done quickly. Dean showed up not a minute later, carrying two cups of coffee and offering one to him.

“Thank you,” Castiel muttered, and smiled at him. He didn’t miss the way Dean’s eyes seemed to lighten up.

“Sam’s gonna be here soon,” he said. “He said we were suspicious, so he’s gonna wait couple of minutes and tell mom he’s going to library.”

Castiel nodded. “That’s a smart thing to do.”

Dean scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, Sam’s really smart. Have I told you he’s gonna be a lawyer?”

“You actually did,” Castiel smiled over his cup of coffee. That was another thing about Dean; he was so proud of his brother, bragging about him whenever he got the chance. It had always been different with Castiel’s siblings; they always seemed to envy one another even over the simplest things.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, sorry then.”

Castiel waved his head. “No need to apologize, Dean.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something when Sam rushed through the door, carrying a jacket over his head as in not to get his hair wet.

“Sorry I’m late, guys,” Sam said when he got close enough. “It’s pouring outside.”

Castiel noticed a small pout on Dean’s lips. “Shall we get started?” he said, slightly raising his camera. “Maybe we could deal with some other locations despite the rain?”

Sam nodded his head enthusiastically and started babbling about other photos they could do.

Dean just gently smiled at him.

***

Castiel laughed soundly as he watched Sam trying to pull out the leaves Dean had thrown in his hair.

“You really are a jerk,” Sam complained, even though there was no real anger in his voice, just mild annoyance.

Dean had absolutely smug look on his face. His eyes met Castiel’s and he winked at him. “Well, we do want those photos to look like the old ones, right?”

Sam just sighed loudly. “Let us see.”

Castiel turned the camera to Sam so he could see all the photos Castiel took. Dean peered at it and nodded happily.

“That’s great, Cas,” he said, clapping his shoulder. “Which one’s next?”

“Umm,” Castiel started. “This was the last one actually.”

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Really?” He frowned. “No, there must be one more.”

Beside him, Sam waved his head. “No, Dean. This was the last one, I checked.”

Dean let out a soft “Huh.”

“I’ll call you when the photos are ready so you can come and pick them up,” Castiel said slowly.

Both of the brothers nodded.

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam said. “I guess you and Dean will negotiate the price and all, ‘cause I’m gonna be gone till mom’s birthday, so…”

“Yes, of course,” Castiel nodded.

“I guess I’ll see you again, then,” Dean muttered and smiled at him. “Bye, Cas.”

Sam also waved goodbye, and then the brothers headed toward the black car.

Castiel lingered behind to pack the camera and make sure everything was in its place, when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to see Dean hurrying back towards him.

“Dean?” he asked. “What is it?”

“Go out with me,” Dean blustered before he even stood.

Castiel felt his face becoming red, the ticklish feeling he got in his stomach every time Dean came close enough somehow even stronger now. “W-what?” he managed to let out.

Dean stood beside him, looking him straight in the eyes, even though Castiel could see him wiping his hands of his jeans. “Would you like to go out with me?” he said, still rushed, but this time more clearly.

“Oh,” Castiel blushed deeply and looked down at his shoes. “I would like to go out with you.”

Dean blinked, staying silent for a moment. “I’m… Okay, am I sensing a ‘but’ here? Because I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming.”

Castiel smiled, but it wasn’t a happy smile. “But I don’t think you’d like to go out with me.”

Dean frowned. “What do you mean? I just asked you out, Cas. That usually means I’d _really_ like to go out with you.”

Castiel shook his head. “You think you do, but you don’t. Trust me on this, please.” He grabbed the camera and turned to leave when Dean’s hand on his upper arm stopped him.

“Why would I like that?” he asked in a quiet voice. His eyes were insecure and hurt, searching Castiel’s own. “Look, Cas, if you don’t want to go out with me, if you don’t like me, or anything, just tell me, okay? I can handle that, I’m a big boy. Just… Don’t bullshit me, okay?”

“I’m not…” Castiel shook his head again. “I do like you, Dean. I really do.”

“So what’s the problem then?” He let go of Castiel’s arm, but still stayed close enough, not breaking the eye contact.

“The problem is, Dean, that I like you. And I’d like to go on a date with you. And I would like to go on a second date with you. And even if you decide you’d like to go on a second date with me…” He shook his head again, and closed his eyes, not capable of looking at Dean’s eyes. “You’d want to have sex with me.”

Dean’s eyebrows shoot up. “No, Cas, c’mon, I didn’t-”

“Maybe not now,” Castiel said, still not looking at him. “But you will want to, eventually. If you decide you do want to take me on a more than one date, that is. You’ll want to sleep with me, and I can’t…” He shook his head again. “I don’t like sex, Dean. And I know how dating works, but I wouldn’t like to have sex ever, and I can’t… I can’t be hurt like that again.”

His cheeks were deep read now, and his eyes were full of tears. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he muttered, turned on his heel and hurried to his car.

“What did he say?” Sam asked as soon as Dean opened the door of his car.

“He said he didn’t like sex,” Dean responded numbly, closing the door after himself.

Sam opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “Oh my god, Dean, what did you offer him?”

“I don’t know, Sam. I just asked him out.” Dean ran a hand through his hair. “Let’s just go now, okay?”

Sam stayed silent as Dean started the car and drove away.

***

Castiel sighed and took his glasses off. He put his head in his hands, feeling a massive headache coming.

“You okay there, Clarence?” Meg’s voice called behind him.

“Yeah,” he muttered, and ran his hand through his hair. “Just a headache.”

“You want some aspirin?”

Castiel waved his hand. “It’s fine. I’m just going to finish these and then I’m off.”

“Whatever you say,” Meg muttered. “You could use some coffee, though.”

Castiel opened his mouth to say something when they heard the front door open. Castiel threw a pleading look at Meg, and she just rolled her eyes before getting up to her feet.

“Hi there,” she yelled before she even came to the front. “How can I help you?”

“Hi, umm,” a very deep, very familiar voice said. “Is Castiel here?”

Castiel put his glasses back on and raised his head.

“Yeah, sure,” he heard Meg say, and a wave of panic washed over him. “Cassie?” she called him. She slowly came back, unaware of Castiel’s discomfort, and winked at him. “The Pretty Eyes are looking for you.”

Castiel stood up and slowly walked to the front. And yes, he did not make a mistake. Dean was standing in front of the desk there, visibly nervous.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said in what he hoped was a calm voice and tried to smile. “The photos aren’t done yet, if you’re here for that.”

“I’m not, actually,” Dean said, looking at his eyes. “I’m here to ask you something.”

Castiel opened his mouth, but then closed it, not trusting his own voice. He let out a breath, and nodded.

Dean looked at him for a moment, and only then spoke slowly. “Look, ,I umm… I talked to Sam after you… After I asked you out.” He looked away, focusing on the desk between them. “He said I was being a jerk. And okay, maybe I was, but… I had no idea what you’re talking about. But, umm. I think I’m starting to understand it. Sam, he, umm... he said you might be asexual.”

Castiel swallowed, his eyes growing wide.

Dean slowly raised his eyes to meet his again. “I know it’s a personal question, and you don’t have to say anything. I just want you to know that, if you really are, that’s… That’s fine, you know?”

Castiel blinked at him. “Dean, I…”

“I don’t mind, Cas,” Dean cut him off. “I don’t mind if you don’t like sex, or- I just don’t.” He shook his head. “I just want to take you out for a date, okay? Because I really like you. I really do. And it’s okay if you don’t like me, or you don’t wanna… I’m just asking you to go out with me now. And maybe we can talk more about it, maybe you could help me get a better picture. So, umm…” He looked him in the eyes again. “Do you want to go out with me?”

Castiel opened his mouth to answer, when suddenly Meg yelled: “Oh gosh, just say yes, you idiot!”

Castiel felt himself blushing again, but Dean laughed and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I like you too, Dean,” he said quietly. “And will coffee do, for starters?”

Dean smiled at him widely. “Of course, yes.”

Castiel smiled back at him, and turned around to tell Meg he’s leaving, but she just yelled: “Yeah, I heard it, just go already, for fuck’s sake.”

They both laughed again.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean called as they exited on the street. “Is kissing okay, though?”

Castiel looked at him, thought for a moment, and then smiled. “Yes, kissing is alright.”

“Good,” Dean said and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

Castiel felt himself blushing again, but Dean just threw his arm around his shoulders. “There’s a nice place just across the street, nothing fancy, but it has awesome burgers if you want to…”

Castiel looked at him, at Dean’s honest green eyes, and his beautiful smile, and thought that hey, maybe this would be different.

“That sounds great,” he said.

The smile he got in return told him that yes, it’ll be alright.


End file.
